This invention relates to container filling apparatus and more particularly to structure for shielding the rims of the containers being filled, from product or material being dispensed by the container filling apparatus into the containers.
Apparatus and processes for automatically filling containers such as cans, trays or the like with both food and non-food products have become very sophisticated in recent years. Such apparatus and processes are used to fill containers with liquid, semi-liquid, pasty or solid products including both food products, such as liver paste, baby foods, jellies, vegetable oil, mustard, sauces, etc., and non-food products, such as mineral oil, wax, paints, etc.
As might be expected, occasionally the material being dispensed into the containers splashes or otherwise is deflected from the inside of the container, and this can be both messy and unsanitary. An additional problem arises when material splashes onto the rims of the openings of the containers which are to be covered and sealed later. If material is present on the upper surface of a container rim and a cover is then placed over the opening in contact with the rim, the material may prevent obtaining a secure seal between the cover and the rim.